


Hunting Dogs and Other Broken Metaphors [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a little differently, but Michael Garibaldi still has Susan Ivanova's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Dogs and Other Broken Metaphors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunting Dogs and Other Broken Metaphors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99358) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hunting-dogs-and-other-broken-metaphors) | 1.6 MB | 2:48


End file.
